AAML AU
by Korrasami 88
Summary: Ash travels with Misty and Serena throughout the Pokemon world.
1. Chapter 1

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Six years before Ash and Serena start their journey.

We join our hero at Professor Oak's summer camp. Ash is currently running around the forest playing tag with a Polliwag. Polliwog ran through a bush and passed a girl who was startled and fell down crying.

"I knew I wouldn't like it here!" the blonde girl shouted as she started crying.

"Poliwag, where are you?" Ash asked as he walked through the bushes.

"Oh, hi there. What's the matter?" Ash asked once he spotted the crying girl.

"I hurt my knee," Serena told Ash.

"I can help!" Ash said as he pulled out a handkerchief and tied it around Serena's knee, "Can you stand now?"

Serena tried to stand but her knee still hurt so she fell down.

"Here let me help you up," Ash said as he extended his hand out.

When Serena grabbed Ash's hand he pulled Serena up. Except he may have pulled a little to much as they were now hugging, and Serena's cheeks resembled Pikachu's. As Serena backed out of the hug Ash grabbed her hand and led her back to the camp.

"I'm Ash."

"I'm Serena."

When Ash and Serena got to came and Serena was checked up they were told Serena simply scrapped he knee and would be fine in a few minutes.

When Serena had healed Ash and Serena played with the Pokemon for a while and Serena forgot all about hating the camp.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Three Months Later: Ash's 8th Birthday**

It was now Ash's birthday and he was turning eight. His father, Red was here and he had given Ash a Pokemon egg. His mother had gotten him a poketch. Serena had gotten Ash a Pokeball necklace that opened to show a picture of the two of them. For some reason she looked like she had dipped her head in red paint while she was giving it to Ash. Professor Oak had given Ash a book that told him all about each Pokemon's habits, diets, etc… to study until he began his journey.

Ash's mother had also begun teaching Ash to cook while his father taught him to care for Pokemon.

In the afternoon Ash and Serena were playing in the forest when Gary found them.

"Well if it isn't Ashy boy and Serena," Gary said once he saw them.

"What do you want Gary?" Ash asked.

Ash and Gary hated each other. Gary hated Ash because Ash got more attention form Professor Oak because he liked to play with Pokemon and prepared for his journey by doing exercises everyday. Ash hated Gary because he always bullied him.

"I just wanted to tell you that you will never amount to anything and that you may as well give your egg to someone worthy of it."

"I'm not giving you the egg. When it hatches i'm going to raise it and its going to become the strongest of its species!" Ash shouted at Gary as he and Serena walked out of the forest.

"Hey! Ash!" Ritchie shouted as he ran up to the duo.

"Hey Ritchie!" Ash shouted back once he spotted his brown haired friend.

Ash and Ritchie had been friends since they met at Professor Oak's summer camp. Ritchie however lived in Viridian City so they didn't see each other much.

"Happy Birthday, Ash!" Ritchie said as he handed him a small box.

"Thanks Ritchie, are you staying for the party?" Ash asked.

"You bet. Why don't you open your present?" Ritchie answered then questioned.

"Alright," Ash said as he opened the box to see an Ultraball.

"Wow Ritchie Thanks!" Ash said as he held the Ultraball in his hand.

Later that day Ash's parents had a party to celebrate Ash's birthday. During the party Serena, Ash, and Ritchie all played together and with the Pokemon Professor Oak had brought from the ranch. When the day was over Ritchie had to go back to Viridian City and Ash and Serena went to sleep.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **One Month Later: Eevee Hatches**

We join our heroes in a month as Ash's egg begins to hatch while Ash and Serena are playing in Ash's room.

"Hey look Serena, the egg is hatching!" Ash shouted as he saw the egg cracking.

"That's awesome!" Serena said in response as she stared at the egg.

Seconds later the egg hatched and out came an Eevee.

"Hello Eevee, I'm Ash. I'd like to be your trainer when we are old enough, what do you say?" Ash asked the newly born Pokemon.

"Eevee, Vee Eev, Eevee"(That would be great, Ash) Eevee said to Ash even though he couldn't understand her.

"Thanks Eevee," Ash said, understanding that she had accepted him.

"Hi, Eevee I'm Serena," Serena introduced herself after Ash acquainted himself with Eevee.

"Eev Vee,"(Hello Serena) Eevee created Serena.

After a while of talking and playing with Eevee Ash and Serena introduced Eevee to Ash's parents and then went to the forest to play with her for the rest of the day.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **One Month Later: Serena's 8th Birthday**

We join Ash, Serena, Gary, Eevee, and Ritchie again on Serena's birthday. Serena's mother had given Serena a Poketch, her father had given her a voucher that aloud her to have a starter for another region delivered to her house on her tenth birthday. Ash had gotten Serena a red hat with a black stripe around the bottom, a necklace identical to the one she had given him for his birthday, and a ribbon. Professor Oak had given Serena a Pokeball for when she began her journey. Ritchie had gotten Serena a Fennekin plush. Gary had tried to give her a kiss, until she kicked him.

Serena, Ash, and Eevee were once again playing in the forest when Serena came up to Ash and hugged him, blushing.

"Thanks for the gifts," Serena said in explanation when Ash looked confused.

"No problem, Serena," Ash said in reply.

Serena's parents held a party for her birthday and she played with Ash, Eevee, and Ritchie the entire time until Ritchie had to go home and Serena and Ash had to sleep.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **2 Years And A Month Later: The Journey Begins**

We join our four heroes as they are about to wake up on the day they are set to choose their starters.

As he had done since he was seven Ash woke at five in the morning with Eevee and set to run around the perimeter of Pallet town for an hour before they started doing exercises and sparring with a Machop, who had been teaching him to fight since he was nine, for the next hour. Soon he found it was seven so he went home, ate breakfast, fed Eevee and they started making his way to professor Oak's lab to choose his starter.

Serena woke at six like every other day. Her morning routine however only consisted of getting ready and eating before she made her way to Professor Oak's lab to choose her starter. Serena had actually gotten a Fennekin on her tenth birthday, but she had waited until everyone else started their journey's so she could have a traveling companion.

Gary woke at seven, got dressed, ate, and started waiting impatiently until the other three trainers arrived so he could choose his Pokemon and leave.

Ritchie woke an hour earlier than usual at five so he could make it to Pallet on time to choose his starter without skipping breakfast. After eating and getting dressed he made his way to Pallet Town.

Once everyone had arrived it was eight. Professor Oak walked into the main part of his lab to allow everyone to choose their starters.

"Alright everyone I only have three Pokemon so one of you will have to start with a Pokemon I caught yesterday. I will warn you though it doesn't like people," Professor Oak explained to group.

"I can rake it Professor," Ash said.

"Thank you Ash, now ladies first Serena which Pokemon would you like to be your starter?"

"No fair gramps! I was here first I should get the first choice," Gary complained.

"Just for that Gary, you will choose your Pokemon after Ritchie," Professor Oak said.

"Professor I've made my mind up, I choose Bulbasaur," Serena told the professor.

"Alright Serena here you go," Professer Oak said giving Serena the Pokeball that held Bulbasaur.

"Ritchie please choose you Pokemon," Professor Oak said to Ritchie as Serena introduced herself to Bulbasaur.

"I choose.. Charmander," Ritchie said as he grabbed the ball and sent out Charmander to introduce himself and nickname the Pokemon.

"That leaves Squirtle for me!" Gary said as he grabbed the Pokeball. He decided to wait until he could see the Pokemon that hated humans attack Ash.

"Alright Ass, as I said earlier this Pokemon hates humans," Professor Oak said as he handed the ball to Ash.

"Alright, Pokeball I choose you!" Ash shouted as he released the Pokemon.

When the ball opened it released a Pikachu who, upon seeing all the humans, sparked it cheeks preparing to attack.

"Hi there Pikachu, I'm Ash and this is Eevee," Ash said as he crouched down to Pikachu's level and Eevee walked up to meet Pikachu, "We would love it if you could join us on our journey to the best."

"Pi Ka Pikachu PikaPi," (I'll give you a chance, Ash) Pikachu said as it climbed into Ash's journey.

"I'm glad you decided to come with us, together we will be the best!" Ash shouted as he tried to return Pikachu, he was surprised when Pikachu knocked the ball away.

"You don't like Pokeballs, huh?" Ash asked.

"Pi," Pikachu said as it nodded its head.

"Well that's alright. Eevee won't be staying in hers either," Ash said to Pikachu.

"At this rate the Pokemon will be training you Ashy Boy," Gary said laughing.

"Save it for the league Gary. You won't be laughing when I beat you then," Ash said in reply to Gary's taunting, "Thank's for the Pokemon, professor. I need to go home and say bye to my mom so I can begin my journey."

After half an hour everyone had said good bye to their parents and was at the beginning of route one.

"Hey Ash, do you mind if I travel with you?" Serena asked Ash.

 _Maybe I can use this journey to confess my feelings to Ash,_ Serena thought.

"Not at all, Ritchie do you wanna travel with us?" Ash responded.

"No, I'd rather train on my own. Don't want my rival to know all my tricks," Ritchie said as he smiled at Ash and left.

 **Meanwhile, in Viridian City**

A shadowy figure sat in his chair. Three other figures knelt before him. "You called us, boss?" a woman asked.

The figure smiled. "Yes. My son, Ash Ketchum, is starting on his journey today. Jessie, James and Meowth, I want you three to watch over him and train him. Report back to me on his progress periodically." he said.

Meowth nodded. "We'll do our best!" he said.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Alright so I got chapter one complete. Eevee will not evolve until a while later.**

 **I will try to make this story expand across Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Alola.**

 **I just watched episode one again today, and I realized Ash and Gary did not know each other before episode one. When they met outside Oak's lab Gary said things like "You must be Ash" and " At least you get the chance to meet me," Ash also seems to admire Gary until Gary starts insulting him.**

 **Ash, Misty, Serena and Brock have been aged up for this story. Ash, Misty and Serena are 13 as of the next chapter, and Brock will be 18.**

 **Well that's it for this chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Did we have any questions last chapter?**

 **Ash: No, there were no questions.**

 **Latias: Maybe people prefer Altoshipping over Amourshipping**

 **Serena: Why you—-**

 **Me: I don't own Pokemon!**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

We join our heroes as they walk out of Pallet onto route one.

"So Serena, you never told me, what's your goal?" Ash asked his best friend.

"Oh, well, you see… I don't actually have a goal yet," Serena explained to Ash as she looked down in shame.

"Well, that's alright. Not everyone knows what they want to do when they start their journeys," Ash told Serena.

They went in this manner just walking while talking for a few hours until Ash saw a Pidgey.

"Pikachu I choose you!" Ash shouted as the yellow mouse jumped off his shoulder.

The Pidgey started the battle with gust.

"Pikachu! Send a tender bolt into the tornado!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu responded by shooting electricity into the attack. The electric attack traveled up the flying attack and hit Pidgey.

"Good now Pikachu use quick attack to get onto Pidgey's back!" Ash shouted.

Pidgey swoops down with a wing attack which Pikachu dodged by jumping onto Pidgey's back.

"Now! Use thunder bolt! Full strength!" Ash told Pikachu.

Pikachu responded by shocking the life, I mean… consciousness, out of the bird. As the two Pokemon fell Pikachu landed on his feet while Pidgey landed on a Pokeball Ash had thrown. The ball shook thrice before dinging, indicating a capture.

"Yeah! I caught a Pidgey!" Ash shouted as he jumped in the air and held out the Pokeball.

"Please tell me you won't do that every time you accomplish something," Serena said as she saw Ash's pose.

"This was my first capture, I might do it when I get my first badge as well," Ash responded to Serena.

"Alright…" Serena said as Ash started healing Pidgey.

The two walked and talked for another hour before stopping for lunch. Serena was going to a river to fit their water bottles while Ash cooked. When Serena got to the lake she saw a Feebas. Serena, realizing what this Pokemon evolved to decided to capture it.

"Bulbasaur, let's go!" Serena shouted as she threw Bulbasaur's Pokeball.

Feebas initiated the battle by tackling Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur! Counter with tackle!" Serena commanded the grass type.

When the two Pokemon collided Feebas was knocked out.

"Go Pokeball!" Serena shouted as she threw the ball.

The ball immediately dinged signifying a capture.

"Yeah! I caught a Feebas," Serena shouted as she truck the same pose Ash had earlier in the day.

"Pleas tell me you won't do that every time," Ash said smirking.

"Ash! How long have you been here?" Serena questioned surprised.

"I got here right before the battle," Ash informed Serena, "I finished cooking and came to get you."

"Let's just eat," Serena said as she walked back to the clearing Ash had cooked in.

When Ash and Serena got back they ate their food then began their Pokemon training.

"I want you guys to run or fly as fast as you can for an hour. After that I want you to attack each other and dodge to train dodging, agility, aim, and power for another hour. After that aim your attacks at rocks for half an hour. The first gym is a rock type so after those exercises Pikachu and Eevee I want you two to try and learn Iron tail. Pidgey try to learn steel wing," Ash told his Pokemon as he joined them in the exercise he could and did his own when he couldn't.

"Alright guys, just run around to train your speed and agility and then learn whatever moves you want," Serena had decided to let them choose what to learn because she hadn't decided what she wanted to do yet and didn't know what moves she wanted them to learn.

After four hours of training the group decided to travel for the next four hours before they went to sleep. When they had finished traveling for the day Ash once again cooked before they trained again and went to sleep. The next morning Ash woke up set his Pokemon to training, cooked breakfast, and then joined his Pokemon in their training. Once Serena woke an hour later they all ate before they continued training with Serena joining them.

After breakfast they traveled some more before they reached Viridian city. Once there they went to the Pokemon center to check in and have their Pokemon healed.

"So what should we do?" Serena asked once they had left the Pokemon center.

"We could have lunch, after all it is noon," Ash said to Serena as he walked to a restaurant.

"That's a great idea," Serena said as she walked up to Ash.

 _Ash and I are eating out, all alone… It's like a date,_ Serena thought as she grabbed Ash's hand.

Ash had long ago gotten used to Serena's affectionate habits but thought nothing of them so he didn't mind holding her hand. He actually kind of liked it.

After Ash and Serena had eaten they went and explored more of the city.

 _He's cute,_ A red headed girl thought as she walked up to the duo.

"Hi there, I'm Misty," Misty introduced herself to Ash and Serena. But mostly Ash.

"I'm Ash."

"I'm Serena."

Once introductions were out of the way Ash, Serena, and Misty began talking. Serena didn't like Misty, but she didn't know why. After a while of talking Misty decided she had had enough of Serena and her obvious crush on Ash.

"Hey Ash, do you wanna go on a date?" Misty asked out of the blue.

"Umm… I don't really know you all that well," Ash said as he fumbled for an excuse to reject the tomboy.

"Doesn't matter let's go," Misty said as she dragged Ash away from Serena.

Misty forced Ash to endure a date with her for a few hours until Ash found an excuse.

"I need to go to the Pokemon center. My Pokemon are probably healed by now," Ash said to Misty as he walked to the Pokemon center.

"I'll come with you, after all I'm staying their to," Misty said as she followed Ash.

When Ash and Misty arrived at the Pokemon Center Ash took his Pokemon and they began their training just as they had when they were traveling.

"So Ash, how long have you been training?" Misty asked when Ash was in the middle of his exercises while his Pokemon tried to learn their moves.

"A day."

"What's your favorite Pokemon type?" Misty asked.

"Don't have one," Ash replied.

"Let's go do something else," Misty said when she realized she wouldn't be getting any attention while Ash was training.

"You can go," Ash said which just infuriated Misty.

Misty, having had enough of being all but ignored, dragged Ash away from the training field to spend more time with him.

"Look Misty," Ash said, pissed, "I am trying to train with my Pokemon and you are being really annoying, so can you leave me alone?"

"Fine," Misty said as she began making more plans to get Ash to herself.

Serena, who had been watching from a window, was relieved when Misty finally left and decided to go down and talk to Ash

"Hey Ash, what was that all about?" Serena asked the raven haired trainer.

"She wanted to talk to me but she was distracting and annoying me so I told her to leave me alone," Ash told Serena as his Pokemon finished their training.

Ash and Serena talked for a few more hours until they decided to go to sleep. While sleeping, Ash dreamed of both Misty and Serena, but mostly Misty, in addition to dreaming of becoming the Pokémon champion.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Well… that's it for this chapter. Eevee, Fennekin, Pidgey, and Feebas will battle soon. The Battle Frontier will work differently in this story. There will be a battle tower in each city run by a previous Elite Four or Champion. The Battle Frontier and Gym of each city will specialize in the same type. When you collect all 8 frontier symbols you will get to challenge the previous Champion of the league.**

 **That's it for this chapter. What Pokemon should Ash and Serena catch? Please Review. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Ok, chapter three.**

 **Ash: Of the third chapter you've written today.**

 **Me: Yes… and I will write another one for my fourth story.**

 **Ash: Why do you need four stories at a time?**

 **Me: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Ash: Is that your excuse? Because—-**

Ash and Serena have just woken up and are now eating breakfast.

"So what are we doing today?" Serena asked Ash.

 **Ash: If you think that's going to stop me from questioning you you're wrong.**

 **Me: I have had tons of stories running through my mind for two years and I'm getting more ideas from other stories everyday. I'm just glad I started writing them down before I forgot all of them. I have two more for Pokemon planned and one for Merlin, for now.**

"We are going to Pewter City," Ash told Serena.

"I heard they have this new thing from the Kalos region called performing, its debut is in Pewter, I might try it," Serena said as she thought about the event she had learned about.

Just then though, a group of familiar idiots crashed through the ceiling.

"Hey!" Meowth screamed at the me.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"Jessie."

"And James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Didn't you hear? We are Team Rocket," Jessie said, frustrated.

"Now, hand over all your Pokemon," James said as he held out a bag.

"Eevee I choose you!" Ash shouted as he sent out the small Pokemon.

"Fine, Ekans I show these twerps who's boss!"

"Weezing let's go!" James shouted, sending out his Pokemon.

"Feebas! Time to perform!" Serena shouted as she sent out the fish.

Before either Eevee or Feebas could do anything, however, Misty appeared. "Gyarados! Hyper Beam!" she cried, sending out her atrocious Pokémon.

Gyarados quickly overwhelmed both Ekans and Weezing. The monster Pokémon proceeded to whack Team Rocket with its tail, sending them flying into the local police station. Misty then turned to Ash. "I really want to leave this city. My sisters are not interested in true gym battles, so I have to deal with every challenger who comes along. I'm tired of it. Can I please travel with you?" she said.

After finishing breakfast the next morning, the trio headed into the Viridian Forest, Misty constantly screeching due to the bug types all around them. After a while a Caterpie actually got on Misty's leg.

"AHHHH! Get it off!" Misty yelled as she shook her leg, hoping to get the bug off her it.

"It's just a Caterpie Misty," Ash said exasperated.

"ITS A BUG!" Misty screamed as the Caterpie finally came lose.

"I'm going to catch it," Ash decided as he threw a Pokeball at it.

"You idiot, you need to damage it before you capture it," Misty said before the ball dinged.

"Sometimes the Pokemon is already to weak to fight it," Ash said as he released Caterpie to introduce him to the team.

"Hey Caterpie, welcome to the team," Ash greeted.

"Pie Caterpie, Cater Pie Cater?"(Will you help me become a Butterfree?) Caterpie asked.

"If you want to come with me, I'm going to become a Pokemon master, and my Pokemon will be the strongest of their kind," Ash said as he looked at the Caterpie, waiting for its response.

Caterpie crawled up to Ash and nuzzled up against him before yelling.

"Caterpie!" (Weedle!) Caterpie shouted to its hidden friend.

"Weedle?" (Are these people nice?) Weedle asked as he saw the trio.

"Cat,"(Yes,) Caterpie told the Weedle.

Weedle crawled over to Serena and looked at her, asking her to catch him.

"You want me to catch you?" Serena asked the Weedle.

"Wee," (Yes,) Weedle said, nodding his head.

Serena caught the Pokemon and immediately sent it out to introduce herself. After this the group continued to walk for another few hours before they sat down for lunch. During this time however they were attacked.

"Who here is from Pallet?" a wierdo "HEY!" in a samurai costume shouted as he pointed a sword at Serena.

Ash's fast reflexes allowed him to grab the arm that held the sword and twist it behind Samurai's head, almost dislocating it. Ash then took the sword and pointed it at Samurai's neck.

"Why did you attack us?" Ash asked as he glared at Samurai, causing him to almost need a change of pants.

"It's fake!" Samurai shouted, "It's meant to represent a samurai challenging and opponent he found worthy."

"Ok then, why do you want trainer form Pallet?" Serena asked as Ash lowered the weapon and handed it back to its owner.

"I was beat by two trainers from Pallet today, and the one with cheerleaders told me that the next two would be easy for me to beat in order to regain my pride," Samurai informed the group.

"I accept your challenge," Ash said.

"Pidgey! I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

"Pinsir! Avenge our losses!" Samurai shouted.

"Pidgey use wing attack!"

Pidgey charged at the bug type and immediately hit it with glowing wings.

"Pinsir! Use x-scissor!"

"Pidgey! Counter with gust!"

As the x shaped attack flew toward Pidgey she formed a tornado with her wings, stopping the attack and continuing on to Pinsir, picking him up and throwing him.

"Now! Pidgey, finish it with air slash!"

Pidgey responded by forming her own x shaped attack and attacking Pinsir, knocking him out.

"Pinsir return! Metapod! Let's win!" Samurai shouted.

"Pidgey return! You did great buddy. Caterpie! I choose you!" Ash shouted.

"Metapod! Harden!"

"Caterpie! Use string shot to through Metapod into the sky!" Ash shouted.

Metapod glowed and its defense increased. It was then thrown yards into the sky, fainting as soon as it hit the ground. Suddenly, Caterpie started glowing. When the light faded, Caterpie fad evolved.

"Metapod! You evolved!" Ash shouted.

"Meta!"(Yeah!) Metapod shouted with an eye smile.

Soon the trio departed and kept walking to Pewter city. Hours later the group reach Pewter City. The group decided to rest on some rock right outside the city.

"Hey you! Get off my merchandise!" a man shouted.

"You sell rocks?" Ash asked the man.

"Yes, I do. Do you want to buy one?"

For some reason Ash was compelled to buy two smaller rocks.

"I'll buy these two," Ash said as he picked up the rocks.

"That's two dollars," Flint told Ash.

When Ash payed the two girls were surprised, but Serena shrugged it off as one of Ash's gut instincts that never seem to be wrong.

The trio then walked into town and then the Pokemon center.

"Nurse Joy, can you heal our Pokemon?" Ash asked as he handed Nurse Joy his Pokemon.

"Of course, do you want rooms as well?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes please," Ash said, "can we have three rooms with one bed each?"

"Alright, here you go," Nurse Joy said as she gave Ash the keys.

The group separated to go to their rooms.

"Pika Ka PI?" (Why did you buy rocks?) Pikachu asked Ash while pointing at the rocks in his backpack.

"Are you asking why I bought the rocks?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded so Ash said he felt like it was a good idea.

The next morning everyone awoke. Today was the day the showcase would be held so Serena went to register. Once that was finished they all went to the building that would host the showcase.

The first competition was baking Pokepuffs which Serena easily won. The next competition would be a free style showcase. Serena had been working with her Pokemon on this.

Fennekin and Bulbasaur would be the two Pokemon Serena would use during this one. First Fennekin shot an ember into the air. Bulbasaur then shot a poison and sleep powder into it. So now there were red, green, and purple sparkles in the air. Next Bulbasaur lifted Fennekin into the air where she would fire a flamethrower into the sparkles, making them light up and cause a puff of fire to go up in the shape of a pokeball. Third Bulbasaur would use a razor leaf which Fennekin would set on fire until they had made a heart of flaming leaves.

Next were other performers who were just as new as Serena so their performances were not any better. In the end Serena won the showcase and a princess key.

Now, it was time for Ash to battle Brock. When Ash, Serena, and Misty arrived at the gym it was dark. Soon the lights came on and Brock introduced himself.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Ash shouted.

"Challenge accepted. Is two vs two ok?"

"Yes!"

"Eevee! I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw out Eevee's Pokeball.

"Geodude! Let's win!" Brock shouted.

"Alright Geodude! Use rock throw!"

"Eevee! Jump on them to get closer to Geodude then use quick attack!"

Geodude lifted and threw tons of rocks at Eevee, who jumped from rock to rock before rushing straight into Geodude, knocking him back and stopping the attack.

"Now! Use Iron tail!" Ash shouted.

Eevee ran forward and smacked Geodude right into the ground with an iron tail. Ash also noticed that there was water dripping from the ceiling.

"Now Eevee, finish it with swift!" Ash shouted.

"Geodude dodge!" Brock shouted.

Geodude could not get up in time and was knocked out by the swift attack.

"Geodude return!" Brock shouted.

"You too Eevee!" Ash shouted.

"Alright Pikachu your up!"

"Onix! Let's in this!"

"Onix! rock throw!"

"ALright Pikachu! Just like Eevee! Jump off the rocks until you get to Onix, then hit him with quick attack and iron tail!"

Pikachu, like Eevee, ran on the rocks before smashing into Onix twice, once with his body and once with an iron tail.

"I commend your strategy Ash, but Onix has a lot more defense!" Brock shouted.

"Onix! Use dragon breath!"

"Pikachu! Iron tail on the ground!"

As the green flames raced towards Pikachu, he slammed a metallic tail into the ground, sending up a cloud of rock that protected him. The water had also started dripping even faster and was right above Onix, not that Brock knew that.

"Now Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

As Pikachu shot the electric attack, Brock felt disappointed. This trainer had been smart, until now. Then he realized that the attack had actually knocked fainted Onix.

"Your sprinkler system is leaking," Ash informed Brock as he walked across the battle field.

"Oh," Brock said, dejected that a sprinkler system had cost him the match.

"Well, here is the boulder badge," Brock said as he handed Ash the badge before going to heal his Pokemon.

After being congratulated on his victory by Serena and Misty, Ash went to have his Pokemon healed before the trio left for the next town. Hours later as the group was leaving town Brock caught up to them and asked to travel with them.

"My father came back and is currently taking over the gym so I can travel with you guys," Brock told the group.

"The more the merrier," Ash said as he looked at Serena and Misty.

"Why not?" Serena asked.

"Sure," Misty said as she realized her vote wouldn't matter since two had already said yes.

 **So, Ash and Serena both have had all their Pokemon battle. Except Feebas. Poor guy. What Pokemon should each character catch? What was in those rocks?**

 **Please follow and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ash, Serena, Brock and Misty were traveling to Mount Moon. Along the way, Ash spotted a Geodude. "Pikachu! Go!" he cried.

Misty was shocked. "You don't know anything about type advantages, do you?" she asked.

Ash nodded. "Yes, I do, but I don't have any water types right now." he said.

Misty sighed. "Pikachu, stand down!" she said, reaching for a Pokeball.

Misty's face developed a determined expression. "Gyarados! Hydro Pump!" she cried.

Ash was shocked at how quickly Geodude went down. Recovering, he threw a Pokeball at it. The ball soon dinged. "Yes! I got a Geodude!" he cried.

The four then continued on to Mount Moon, where they saw a man being attacked by some Zubats. "Pikachu! Thunder Shock!" Ash cried.

Pikachu ran forward, driving away the bats with his electric attack. "Thank you for saving me!" the man said.

Ash nodded. "I'm Ash. These are my friends Serena, Brock and Misty." he said.

The man nodded. "I'm Seymour." he said.

Ash smiled. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Seymour smiled. "I've just figured out that Pokemon came from the stars!" he cried.

Seymour held out a pink Pokemon. "This is a Clefairy. It's one of the most mysterious Pokemon ever. Its kind came from outer space!" he cried.

Ash was amazed. "Are there more?" he asked.

Seymour smiled. "Yes!" he said.

Inside the mountain, Misty was amazed by all the Clefairies. "They're so cute!" she cried.

Just then, Team Rocket appeared and tried to steal the Clefairies. Ash groaned. "Pikachu?" he said.

Pikachu smiled. "Pika pika!" he cried, before shocking Team Rocket.

Later, Ash, Misty, Brock and Serena left to head to Cerulean City. Seymour waved goodbye, before returning to the Clefairies.

Along the road to Cerulean City, Misty got concerned. "We don't want to go to Cerulean City! Let's go to Vermilion City instead! It's so much more fun than stuffy boring old Cerulean! Plus my sisters are in Cerulean City, and I REALLY REALLY don't want to see them again ever!" she said.

Ash sighed. "Ok, Misty. You stay right here and watch for Caterpies while the rest of us go to Cerulean City!" he said.

Misty smiled. "Ok I will! Wait, CATERPIES!? I HATE CATERPIES!" she cried, before running to join the group.

At the Cerulean City Gym, Misty pulled Ash aside. "Let me do the talking here. You do the battling." she said.

Ash nodded. "Ok, Misty!" he said.

As the four walked in, Misty ran ahead. "Daisy? Lily? Violet?" she asked.

From the back room walked three girls. One had blonde hair, another had blue hair, and the third had pink hair. "Well, if it isn't our little sister back so early?!" the blonde said.

Misty stepped forward. "Ash, Serena, Brock, these are my sisters. Daisy's the oldest, then Lily, Violet and me." she said.

Seeing Misty in the spotlight, Ash grew dreamy. "She's so beautiful." he said to himself, not knowing that Serena heard him.

Serena sighed. "Ash loves Misty more than me!" she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Misty stepped forward. "Do you want to battle Ash or not?" she asked.

Daisy looked at her other sisters, then back at Misty. "We've been over this, Misty. Let's just give him the badge." she said.

Misty frowned. "No, Daisy. He has to earn the badge by battling. If you don't want to battle him, I will!" she said.

Serena stepped forward. "If they want to give out badges, let them, Misty!" she said.

Misty frowned. "No, Serena! Badges must be earned by battling!" she said.

Serena sighed. "Have it your way then." she said.

Misty smiled. "Alright, Ash, are you ready to battle?" she asked.

Ash smiled. "Yes! Let's go, Pikachu!" he cried.

Pikachu looked at Misty, and then shook his head. "It's ok, Pikachu. Butterfree, go!" he cried.

Misty smirked. "Go, Staryu!" she said.

Staryu quickly knocked out Butterfree. "Go, Pidgeotto!" Ash cried.

Misty smiled. "Go, Starmie!" she cried.

Pidgeotto was about to win when suddenly Team Rocket burst into the gym. "We're here for all the water Pokémon!" they cried as they started sucking the pool into their giant vacuum.

Ash and Misty sighed. "Pikachu? Gyarados?" the two of them said.

Pikachu smiled. "Pika pika!" he cried, as he thundershocked Team Rocket.

Gyarados then sent the three of them flying. "Yay Gyarados!" Misty said.

Daisy smiled. "You did well, Ash. Here's the Cascade Badge." she said.

Misty's jaw dropped. "No! He has to earn it!" she cried.

Daisy sighed. "If he'd used Pikachu from the start, you wouldn't have won!" she said.

Later, on the road, Misty turned to Ash. "Alright, Ash. My sisters might go easy on you but I won't. If you want to become the world's greatest Pokémon master, you're gonna have to train hard. I'll put you through your paces until I think you are ready." she said.

Asb gulped. "It's gonna be rough." he said to Pikachu, who was sitting beside him.

The next day, Misty and Ash started training. "Gyarados, go!" Misty cried.

Ash laughed. "Go Pikachu!" he cried.

Ash was stunned when Gyarados overwhelmed Pikachu. "How?! Gyarados should be at a disadvantage against Pikachu!" he cried.

Misty smirked. "If you train them right, you allow them to overcome type disadvantages. Besides, Gyarados is too big for Pikachu to beat." she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Ash, Misty, Serena and Brock were on the road to Vermilion City. Ash decided to have a battle with another trainer. "Pidgeotto, go!" Ash cried.

The other trainer smirked. "Rattata, go!" he cried.

Pidgeotto quickly defeated Rattata. "You should try battling AJ!" the other trainer said.

A few miles down the road, Ash and the others came across AJ's gym. "This gym is not sanctioned by the Pokémon league." Ash read the sign outside the entrance.

Ash turned to Misty. "Do you think we should stop here and battle AJ?" he asked.

Misty smiled. "No, let's not. Don't waste your time with unsanctioned gyms like this one." she said.

The group continued on to Vermilion City. There, Ash saw a bunch of unconscious Pokémon at the Pokémon center. "What happened to them?" he asked.

Nurse Joy appeared. "They're all the losers at the gym here. Surge is the gym leader. He doesn't show mercy on any Pokemon!" she said.

Ash smiled. "Let's go!" he said.

At the Vermilion City gym, Ash stepped inside. "So, you're my next victim." Surge said.

Ash smirked. "No, I'm here to defeat you!" he cried.

Surge smiled. "Alright then. Raichu, go!" he cried.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex. "Raichu. The evolved form of Pikachu. This Raichu was evolved at the moment of capture. It therefore does not know any moves that it could learn as a Pikachu." the voice said.

Ash smiled. "Alright! Go Pikachu!" he cried.

Pikachu smiled. "Pika pika!" he cried.

Pikachu approached his evolved form. "Pikachu, agility!" Ash cried.

Pikachu accelerated to near-impossible speeds. "Raichu, thunderbolt!" Surge cried.

Raichu unleashed a tremendous thunderbolt attack that broke all the windows in the gym. The arena became a dust cloud. "I've won!" Surge cried.

The dust cleared to reveal Pikachu standing on its tail. "Yes! Go Pikachu!" Ash cried.

Pikachu then used a quick attack on Raichu, knocking it out. "I win!" Ash cried.

Surge smiled. "You did well. Here's a Thunder Badge." he said.

A few days later, Serena spotted a port city in the distance. "There's probably a cruise liner there!" she cried.

Misty beamed. "Let's go!" she cried.

The four of them ran to the port city. There they met some very familiar looking people. "There's a Pokémon trainer party on the St. Anne!" the man said.

Misty agreed. "Let's go!" she cried.

On the St. Anne, the trainers gathered in the ballroom. Ash noticed a battle taking place between a Raticate and a Starmie. Raticate used Hyper Fang to win. Ash approached the trainer of the Raticate. "I'd like to battle!" he said.

The trainer, an older gentleman, agreed. "Go, Raticate!" he cried.

Ash smiled. "Go, Butterfree!" he said.

Raticate leapt at Butterfree several times, but Butterfree was too fast. "Butterfree, Stun Spores!" Ash cried.

Butterfree waved down the spores upon Raticate. Suddenly the older trainer picked up Raticate. "This battle is a draw." he said.

Ash and the older trainer proceeded to trade Butterfree and Raticate. Just then, Team Rocket appeared and starting stealing all the Pokémon. Ash rallied the other trainers to fight back. During the battle, the ship encountered a storm. "Abandon ship!" cried the captain.

Ash and the older trainer reversed their trade, and then headed for the lifeboats. Suddenly, Butterfree's pokeball started rolling away. "No! Butterfree!" Ash cried.

Ash managed to catch the pokeball. By then, however, the ship had sunk. He, along with Misty, Serena, Brock, and Team Rocket, was trapped aboard. No one knew that people were missing.


	7. Chapter 7

Ash woke up to see Misty, Brock, Serena and Pikachu gathered around him. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Misty pointed to a nearby porthole. "See for yourself!" she said.

Ash looked out the porthole. "Fish swimming?! But that means that the ship has sunk!" he cried.

Elsewhere on the ship, Jessie and James were dreaming of a tan on the beach. "It's so hot!" they cried.

They woke up to see flames shooting down on them. "What happened?" they cried.

Meowth stood a few feet away. "The ship sank while you two were sleeping!" he said.

The two of them were shocked. "We've got to escape!" they cried.

They ran out into the hallway. "Ekans, go!" Jessie cried.

Ekans sat before them. "Ekans! Acid! Open a hole in the floor! We'll use it to escape!" Jessie cried.

Meowth was stunned. "Wait! Don't do that!" he cried.

Ekans reared up and spat acid. From the hole, water rushed into the hallway. Jessie and James attempted to block the hole, but were swept away along with Ekans and Meowth. Meanwhile, Ash, Misty, Serena, Brock and Pikachu made it to a nearby stairwell. "If the ship's upside down, the deck is below us. I say we swim out through the deck!" Ash said.

Misty was dumbstruck. "But if we run into a dead end, we'll all be dead!" she said.

Ash had a vision of himself swimming on the ship, until he encountered a locked door and drowned. "You're right, Misty. Let's scout out a way down!" he said.

Misty smiled. "Go, Goldeen!" she cried.

The goldfish Pokemon appeared. "Goldeen!" it said.

Misty smiled. "Goldeen, swim down and come back if you find a way out!" she said.

Goldeen jumped. "Goldeen!" it said, as it swam down into the ship.

Goldeen soon encountered Team Rocket. Back at the stairwell, Ash was worried. "What's taking Goldeen so long?" he asked.

Suddenly, James surfaced. Ash screamed. "You!" James cried.

Jessie and James stood up. "Ekans! Koffing! Go!" they cried.

Ash and Brock stood on the stairs. "Squirtle! Bulbasaur! Charmander! Geodude! Go!" they cried.

Suddenly, the ship started tilting. "All Pokemon go to the other side!" Ash cried.

After a few minutes of the Pokemon running back and forth, Misty had enough. "Recall your Pokemon now!" she cried.

Everyone recalled their Pokemon. Misty smiled. "Now then, I have a plan to get us out of here. Since the ship is upside down, I propose that we go upward toward the bottom and cut a hole in the ship." she said.

Ash led them to the engine room. "Ok, Charmander! Flamethrower! Cut a hole in the hull!" he cried.

Charmander appeared. "Char!" it said, spewing flames from its mouth.

Water poured forth from the opening. Misty took charge of the situation. "Everyone, tie yourself to Gyarados!" she cried.

Misty pulled out a Pokeball. "Gyarados, go!" she cried.

Gyarados appeared. Everyone tied themselves on. "Gyarados, take us to the surface!" Misty cried.

Gyarados quickly swam up through the hole. After about 5 minutes, everyone was breathing deeply. "Look, there's a platform we can rest on!" Ash cried.

After a restless night, everyone got hungry. "I know! We'll eat that Magikarp I bought on the ship!" James said.

Jessie was shocked. "How did you get the money?" she asked.

James smiled. "I tapped into your advance!" he said.

Jessie was furious. "I NEEDED THAT MONEY!" she cried.

Misty stood up. "Everyone calm down!" she said.

James sent out Magikarp. "Lunch is served!" he said.

Misty scowled. "Magikarp is just scales and bones! Check your Pokedex!" she said.

James frowned. "No! I don't want this fish!" he cried, kicking it into the ocean.

The fish Pokemon splashed and flailed about for a minute, and then started glowing. "What's going on?" Misty asked.

Suddenly, the glow shot up into the sky. When it faded, a Gyarados looked down on the group. "Don't worry. I know just how to manage this situation!" Misty said, sending out her own Gyarados.

The two atrocious Pokemon conversed for a while, before the newly evolved Gyarados swam down into the sea. "Well, that takes care of that!" Misty said.


	8. Chapter 8

After drifting across the ocean for 2 days, Ash spotted dark clouds on the horizon. "What's that?" he asked.

Misty looked, and started crying. "What's wrong, Misty?" Ash asked.

Misty sobbed. "It's a hurricane, and not even Gyarados can stop it!" she cried.

Ash gasped. "It's pulling us in!" he cried.

Misty started crying again. "What's wrong, Misty?" Ash asked.

Misty's eyes teared up. "It's Easter soon and I'll never get to tell you that I love you!" she cried.

Ash blushed. "You just did tell me that you love me. I love you too Misty." he said.

Misty blushed. "If we survive this, I want to take you out to dinner." Ash said.

Misty blushed harder. "Oh no! Ash loves Misty and not me!" Serena thought.

Serena scowled. "I'll find a way to make Ash love me." she said.

The group was soon caught in the middle of the storm. Huge waves battered them from every angle. Suddenly there was a mighty gust that blew them off the raft and up into the clouds. "Misty, Serena, Brock, Pikachu, don't let go!" Ash cried as the five of them swirled around in a circle.

Despite their best efforts, the friends were soon separated. Fortunately, the four humans landed near each other on a strange island. Elsewhere, however, Pikachu was saddened by the separation from his friends. "Pika pika pika!" he cried.

Ash woke up Misty by gently nudging her. Still sitting by her side, he woke up Brock and Serena. Seeing Ash holding Misty, Serena frowned. "Stay away from Ash!" she yelled.

Misty smirked. "No, Serena. I love Ash and Ash loves me. So there!" she said.

Serena scowled. "Alright, fine. I'll just have to ask your sister Daisy out when we get off this island." she said.

Elsewhere, Pikachu called his friends out of their Pokeballs. "Pika pika pika!" he cried.

After several run-ins with giant robot Pokémon (between which the Pokémon met up with Ekans and Koffing, and traveled with them), the two groups were reunited happily. Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms. "Pikachu!" he cried.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later, Ash, Misty, Serena and Brock arrived in Porta Vista. "Finally! Let's go swimming!" Ash cried.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket surveyed the beach from their Gyarados-shaped submarine. "Look at all the Pokemon to steal!" Jessie said.

Suddenly, James noticed something. "What's that coming at us?" he asked.

Jessie looked. "It's a boat!" she cried.

Meanwhile, Ash, Misty, Serena, Brock and Pikachu were riding the boat. Suddenly, it crashed into a dock. "Oh no!" Ash cried.

An old man approached. "What's this then?" he asked.

Ash smiled sheepishly. "Is this your boat? I'm sorry if it is!" he said.

The man smiled. "Yes it is. I'm Moe." he said.

Misty smiled. "I'm Misty, and these are my friends, Ash, Serena and Brock." she said.

Suddenly, a short old woman approached. "Who's that?" Ash asked.

Moe sighed. "That's my business neighbor Brutella." he said.

Brutella smiled. "You owe me money!" she said loudly.

Moe frowned. "No I don't!" he said.

Misty stepped forward. "Go away, Brutella!" she cried.

Brutella laughed. "Silly little girl. Who's gonna make me?" she asked.

Misty smiled. "Go, Gyarados!" she cried.

Brutella backed down. Moe smiled. "Thank you all!" he said.

A few weeks later, the group reached another beach town. They were met by another short old woman. "I'm Nastina." she said.

Misty studied Nastina's face carefully. "You're the cousin of Brutella, aren't you?" she asked.

Nastina smiled. "Yes, I am!" she said.

Misty noticed something odd. "Are you building a hotel out there in the ocean?" she asked.

Nastina smiled. "Yes, I am!" she said.

Suddenly, a Horsea poked its head above the surface. "Horsea! Horsea!" it said.

Misty looked at the seahorse Pokemon. "Are you trying to tell us something, Horsea?" she asked.

Horsea nodded. "Horsea!" it cried, as it spewed ink from its mouth.

The ink formed two distinct shapes. "Those look like a Tentacool and a Tentacruel!" Misty cried.

Horsea nodded. "Horsea!" it said.

Misty frowned. "Your hotel is being built on the coral reef where the Tentacool live, Nastina!" she cried.

Nastina smirked. "Yes it is. What are you going to do about it?" she said.

Misty smirked. "Go, Gyarados!" she cried.

Ash smiled. "Go, Squirtle!" he cried.

Squirtle took a stand beside Gyarados, and then began to glow. "What's happening?" Ash asked.

Misty gasped. "Squirtle's evolving!" she cried.

The glow faded, to reveal a Wartortle standing there. "Yay Wartortle!" Ash cried.

Nastina smirked. "I'm building my hotel, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" she cried.

Misty smiled. "Yes there is. Gyarados, outrage!" she cried.

Gyarados went on a rampage, destroying the hotel and foundation. "No!" Nastina cried.

Misty smiled. "You did well, Gyarados." she said.

Ash smiled. "Go, Eevee!" he cried.

Eevee burst forth from its Pokeball. "Eevee!" it cried.

Eevee began to glow. "Eevee's evolving!" Ash cried.

The glow faded to reveal a Flareon. "Yay!" Ash cried.

Working together, Flareon and Gyarados combined their Flamethrower attacks to send Nastina blasting off. "See you!" the group cried.

Ash looked around. "Where's Serena?" he asked.

Unknown to the group, Serena had sneaked off and gone to the local Pokemon center. "Hello, Daisy." she said, standing in front of a large videophone screen.

Daisy smiled. "Hello, lovely Serena." she said.

Meanwhile, Flareon decided that it had outlived its usefulness. It started glowing. "What's happening to Flareon?" Ash asked.

The glow faded to reveal an Eevee. "I guess Flareon decided to devolve." Misty said.

Ash smiled. "I hope Eevee will re-evolve soon!" he said.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Serena woke up the others giddily. "What is it, Serena?" Misty asked.

Serena beamed. "Your sister Daisy is coming to travel with us!" she cried.

Misty's jaw dropped. "No!" she cried.

Serena smiled. "Yes!" she cried.

A few hours later, Daisy arrived. "Hello, Daisy." Misty said.

Daisy smiled. "Hi Misty!" she said.

Meanwhile, back in Pallet Town, Professor Oak was visiting Ash's mom Delia. "Hello, Samuel." Delia said.

Professor Oak smiled. "Hello Delia! You look lovely today." he said.

Delia smiled. "Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself." she said.

Professor Oak then left to check on the Pokemon at his lab. Delia sighed. "I wonder what it would be like to kiss him." she said.

Back with the group, Misty and Daisy were not getting along. "Are you sure it was a good idea to invite Daisy along?" Ash asked Serena.

Serena smiled. "Yes, I am. She's going to be my new girlfriend!" she cried happily.

Misty overheard this. "NO! I will NOT accept you dating any of my sisters!" she yelled.

Daisy smiled. "Calm down, Misty. I know this is hard for you, but you will learn to accept it!" she said.

A few hours later, the group was walking along the road when Misty saw a forest ahead. "That's the perfect place for me and Ash to get some alone time!" she thought to herself.

The five of them entered the forest. Almost immediately, various bug Pokemon came out to greet them. Misty screamed. "Get me out of here!" she cried, clinging to Ash.

Daisy smirked. "Misty and her boyfriend. So cute!" she said.

Misty smiled. "Yes, he's my boyfriend!" she said, dragging Ash away from the group.

A few days later, the five arrived at Maiden's Peak. There, Brock saw a beautiful girl at the top of the peak. Serena wasn't convinced it was really a girl. "Ash, use your Pokedex!" she said.

Ash pointed his Pokedex at the girl. "Gastly, a ghost-type Pokemon." the electronic voice said.

Misty smiled. "Mystery solved by Serena, the world's greatest Pokemon detective!" she said.

After a few hours, they decided to set up camp. Ash looked around. "Where's Serena?" he asked.

Misty looked around. "Daisy's gone too!" she said.

Misty then dragged Ash away from the campsite. Once they found a good clearing, she started leaning in. "What are you doing, Misty?" Ash asked.

Misty smiled. "What I've been wanting to do for a long time!" she said, pressing her lips to his.


	11. Chapter 11

After a few weeks, Ash, Misty, Serena and Brock stopped at a seaside cliff. "Look at all the Butterfree!" Ash said.

Brock smiled. "This is the Butterfree mating season. All the Butterfree find a mate and cross the ocean to lay their eggs." he said.

Ash beamed. "Go, Butterfree!" he cried, releasing Butterfree.

Ash's Butterfree flew around for a while, looking for a mate. Several prospective mates turned him down. Then he saw a pink Butterfree. His eyes turned into hearts as he flew toward the pink Butterfree. He started dancing around her. "What's he doing?" Ash asked.

Brock smiled. "That's the Butterfree courtship dance." he said.

The pink Butterfree looked away from Ash's Butterfree. Undaunted, he continued dancing until the pink Butterfree flew upward. He followed her and continued dancing. All that this got him was a slap across his face by the pink Butterfree. "Oh no! Shot down!" Brock said as Ash's Butterfree flew away with tears in his eyes.

Later, Team Rocket put their plan into motion. With their helicopter, they captured all the Butterfree in a giant net. "Finally! Let's go back to the boss!" James cried.

Pikachu took control of the situation and quickly sent Team Rocket blasting off. "Good work, Pikachu!" Ash said.

The pink Butterfree approached Ash's Butterfree and started dancing. "Now the pink Butterfree is doing the courtship dance for your Butterfree!" Brock said.

A few hours later, the two Butterfree stood on the cliff with the group. "Goodbye Butterfree!" Ash cried as the two Butterfree flew to join the other Butterfree.

Misty turned to Ash. "Now that Butterfree has found true love, it's time for you and me to find a romantic dinner." she said.


	12. Chapter 12

Ash, Misty, Serena and Brock were on the road to Saffron City. "I can't wait to get another gym badge!" Ash said.

As the group entered the city, they were met by two very familiar people. "Welcome! You are the one millionth, one millionth and first, one millionth and second, one millionth and third, one millionth and fourth, and one millionth and fifth people to enter this city!" James said.

The group was hurried into a nearby skyscraper to receive a prize. Inside, James took Pikachu and Jessie sent them to an inescapable room. "Give me Pikachu!" Ash cried.

Suddenly, a little girl appeared behind Team Rocket. "Who's that?" Meowth asked.

The girl grabbed Pikachu and disappeared. She reappeared in the room where Ash was, and gave him Pikachu. "Thanks, I guess." Ash said.

The girl then pointed at the group, and they all disappeared. They reappeared in front of the Saffron City gym. "Thanks!" Ash said.

Entering the gym, Ash called for a battle. "Agreed." the gym leader said.

The leader, Sabrina, sent out an Abra. "I know just how to handle this." Misty said.

Misty pulled out a Pokeball and gave it to Ash. "This should help you." she said.

Ash released the Pokémon from the ball. "Haunter. A ghost Pokémon. The evolved form of Gastly." his Pokedex said.

Ash smiled. "Alright, Haunter. Let's battle!" he cried.

Haunter had other plans, however. Instead of battling, it decided to play pranks on Sabrina. The last of these, a bomb filled with soot, caused Sabrina to regain her humanity. "Thank you!" Sabrina said, as the group left.

A few days later, Ash and the others were eating rice balls along the road. Ash noticed a Mankey nearby. "I'm gonna catch it!" he cried.

Ash threw a Pokeball. The Mankey jumped aside, dodging the Pokeball. "Oh no! Now it's mad! Run!" Misty cried.

Ash stood his ground. "Charmander! Go!" he cried.

Charmander burst out of its Pokeball. "Char!" it cried as it began thrashing the Mankey.

Finally, the Mankey was captured by Ash. "Yes!" he cried.

Misty came running up to him. "My hero!" she cried, pressing her lips to his.


	13. Chapter 13

After 3 weeks, Ash and his friends arrived in Gringey City, a dirty seaside town with mucky polluted water. Serena wrinkled her nose. "It smells horrible here!" she exclaimed.

Ash noticed that Pikachu's cheeks were sparking. "Something's wrong with Pikachu!" he cried.

The group rushed to the Pokémon center. "Pikachu is in the first stages of a cold." Nurse Joy said.

Suddenly, the power went out. "What happened?" Ash asked.

Misty shivered. "I'm scared of the dark!" she cried.

Ash hugged Misty. "I'm here for you Misty." he said.

Misty beamed. "My hero!" she said.

Ash soon discovered the source of the power outage. "Grimer, the sludge Pokémon." his Pokedex said.

Brock was fearful. "Don't say anything that might upset them." he said.

Brock complimented the Grimer on their unique smell. Misty wrinkled her nose. "That smells awful!" she said.

A Muk rose up behind the Grimer. "Run!" Ash cried.

After hiding from the Muk and Grimer, Ash decided to capture the Muk. He threw a Pokeball at it. The ball soon dinged. "Yes! I got a Muk!" he cried.

Later, at a Pokémon center, Ash decided to send the Muk to Professor Oak. The professor was delighted to receive a new Pokémon, until it started stinking up the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Ash, Misty, Serena and Brock were on the road to the Fuchsia Gym. Daisy had returned to the Cerulean Gym. Unknown to any of them, a Venonat was watching them from the trees. Misty shuddered. "What's wrong, Misty?" Ash asked.

Misty sighed. "Let's not go to the Fuchsia Gym. I have a bad feeling about that place." she said.

Ash smiled. "Ok, we won't." he said.

As the group traveled onward, they encountered a pair of travelers. "Hi. I'm Bonnie and this is my brother Clemont. We're lost. Can we travel with you?" the girl said.

Ash smiled. "Sure you can! Come on!" he cried.

A few days later, the group arrived at the Kanto safari zone. Ash and Misty were singing about catching Pokémon. "Quiet!" a man cried out suddenly.

Bonnie shivered. "What is it, Bonnie?" Clemont asked.

Bonnie frowned. "There's something off about him. I don't like it." she said.

Ash smiled. "Ok, let's keep going. I probably won't catch anything but Tauros here anyway." he said.

At the campsite later that day, Serena noticed Clemont was a little more handsome than she originally thought. "I'm falling for him hard." she said.


	15. Chapter 15

A few days later, the group was traveling through the forest when it started raining. Serena and Misty started crying. "What's wrong, Misty?" Ash asked.

Misty sobbed. "I hate getting wet even more than bugs!" she cried.

Ash sighed. "Let's get somewhere dry." he said.

In a nearby town, Ash and the others found a Pokémon center. "I'm going to call my mom." Ash said.

Back in Pallet Town, Delia was eating breakfast and fantasizing about kissing Professor Oak. Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello?" she said into it.

Ash smiled. "Hi mom!" he said.

Delia almost fainted. "Ash! It's been so long! How are you?" she asked.

Ash smiled. "I'm doing fine!" he said.

Misty walked up. "Hi Mrs. Ketchum!" she said.

Delia smiled. "Hi Misty! I told you before, call me Delia." she said.

Misty smiled. "How are you?" she asked.

Delia smiled. "I'm doing fine." she said.

Misty smiled."That's wonderful!" she said.

Ash spoke up. "Gotta go check on Pikachu!" he said.

Delia smiled. " I miss you Ash!" she said as the call ended.

Elsewhere, Serena was making plans for a romantic dinner with Clemont. "Hi Serena!" Bonnie said.

Serena jumped slightly. "Hi Bonnie!" she said.

Bonnie developed a contemplative expression on her face. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Serena smiled. "I'm just planning a romantic dinner for me and your brother." she said.

Bonnie squealed with delight. "Marry him please! I know you want to!" she cried.


	16. Chapter 16

Ash, Misty, Serena, Brock, Bonnie and Clemont were relaxing in a forest. Suddenly Pikachu saw another Pikachu. The other Pikachu was smaller. "Pika!" Pikachu cried, running after the smaller Pikachu.

Ash noticed Pikachu running off. "Pikachu! Come back!" he cried.

The group found Pikachu in a clearing surrounded by a bunch of wild Pikachus. "Pika pika pika!" Pikachu cried happily.

Ash grew sad. "I'm going to release him. He's happier here with his own kind." he said.

Misty was furious. "You listen to me, Ash Ketchum! You're NOT going to release Pikachu EVER! Not after all we've been through!" she yelled.

Pikachu was moved by her words. "Pikapi!" he cried, jumping into Ash's arms.

A few weeks later, the group found an egg. The egg was speckled with red and blue triangles. "It's a Pokémon egg!" Brock said.

Suddenly, the egg started moving and cracking. "It's hatching!" Misty cried.

A Pokémon emerged from the egg, but was still partially stuck in the egg. "Brrri!" it said.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex. "Togepi, the egg Pokémon." the electronic voice said.

Misty smiled. "Togepi is so cute!" she cried.

Togepi looked at Misty. "Toge! Brrri!" it said.

Misty beamed. "It thinks I'm its mother!" she cried happily.


	17. Chapter 17

Ash, Misty, Serena, Brock, Bonnie and Clemont were traveling to the Cinnabar Gym. Suddenly, Ash was challenged to a battle by another trainer. "Rhyhorn, go!" the other trainer cried.

Ash was ready for this. "Bulbasaur, go!" he cried.

After the battle, Bulbasaur's bulb started glowing. "Oh my, Bulbasaur's getting ready to evolve!" Misty said.

Ash was excited. "This is so great, Bulbasaur!" he said.

Suddenly, a group of Bulbasaurs rushed past, carrying Ash's Bulbasaur away with them. "Wait! Come back!" Ash cried.

The group followed the Bulbasaurs to a mysterious garden, where they saw a Venusaur standing on a tree stump in front of a large group of Bulbasaurs. All the Bulbasaurs started glowing, and evolved into Ivysaurs. Ash's Bulbasaur resisted evolution, however, which made the others mad. Ash rushed in. "If he doesn't want to evolve, you can't force him to!" he cried.

A few weeks later, the group encountered two Team Rocket agents. "I'm Butch, and this is Cassidy." the man said.

Ash stepped forward. "I'm Ash Ketchum, and I'm friends with the Officer Jenny here! You're under arrest!" he cried as Jenny hauled the two off to jail.

Later that day, Misty and Ash were enjoying a romantic dinner under the stars. When they returned to the campsite, they were shocked to find Serena and Clemont in a very romantic environment. "Let's just leave them be for now." Misty said.


	18. Chapter 18

Ash, Misty, Serena, Brock, Bonnie and Clemont were resting in Viridian City. Misty's Horsea was swimming in a fountain nearby. "Horsea." it said.

Misty was concerned. "Horsea needs exercise!" she said.

The group returned to the Cerulean Gym, where Misty was roped into performing in an underwater ballet by her sisters. "I can't believe they made me do this!" she cried angrily.

Misty and her Pokémon danced for a while, until Team Rocket attempted to steal all the Pokémon and was blasted off. "Come on. We're leaving now. I don't want to return to this gym or this city ever again." Misty said.

A few weeks later, Ash attempted to catch a Mr. Mime, but ended up having to wear a Mr. Mime costume. "This is so embarrassing." he said.

After a few hours, Delia showed up with the Mr. Mime that Ash had tried to catch. "Say hi to Mimey!" she said happily.

Ash and his friends decided to return to Pallet Town to rest for a while before setting out again. "What a great idea!" Misty said.


	19. Chapter 19

After the group had rested for a while, they set out again. "We're going to the Indigo Plateau so I can compete in the Kanto league!" Ash said.

Misty smiled. "Ok, let's go!" she said.

Ash smiled. "It's a good thing you're so happy, Misty, because we're going through the Viridian Forest." he said.

Misty paled. "The Viridian Forest? But there are so many bugs there!" she said.

Ash smiled. "Don't worry, Misty. I'll keep you safe from any bugs we might see." he said.

Misty beamed. "My hero!" she said, resting her head on Ash's shoulder.

As the group approached the Viridian Forest, a Caterpie appeared. Misty shuddered. "I'm here for you Misty." Ash said.

Misty smiled. "Thanks Ash." she said.

In the middle of the forest, Ash stopped. "This is a good place to set up camp." he said.

Misty shuddered. "Ok, Ash, whatever you say." she said.

In the morning, Ash woke up to see that Misty was up in a tree while a swarm of Caterpies surrounded her at the base of the tree. "Ash! Get these Caterpies out of here so I can come down!" she cried.

Ash sighed, before sending Pidgeotto after the Caterpies. The Caterpies all fled, and Misty slid down the tree. "Thanks Ash." she said, pulling him into a kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

Ash and the group were headed back to Pallet Town. Ash had lost the tournament. "I'm so sorry, Ash." Misty said.

Serena stepped forward. Ash and Misty could clearly see she'd been crying. "What's wrong, Serena?" Ash asked.

Serena sobbed. "Clemont and Bonnie left us behind. I thought he loved me!" she said.

Ash hugged Serena. "You still have me and Misty. We'll never leave you behind." he said.

The next day, Brock split off from the group. "I have to go back to the Pewter Gym." he said.

Ash, Misty and Serena continued on to Pallet Town. At last, they could see the light on in Ash's house. "Race you home, Pikachu!" Ash cried.

Pikachu smiled. "Pikapi! Pika pika!" he cried.

The next day, Ash dropped by Professor Oak's lab. "I'm here to drop off all my Pokémon except Pikachu. I'm going to the Hoenn region." he said.

Professor Oak smiled. "I wish you luck!" he said.

Ash and the group headed for the Kanto airport. Along the way, Serena started seeing Misty in a new light. "I'm in love with both Ash and Misty." she realized.

A few hours later, the plane landed in Hoenn. "We're here!" Ash cried.

Misty smiled. "I'm glad that's over. I hate flying." she said.


	21. Chapter 21

In Hoenn, the group met a new girl. "I'm May." she said.

Ash smiled. "Hi May." he said.

May smiled. Suddenly a boy ran up. "This is my brother Max." May said.

Max smiled. "Hi Ash!" he said.

Ash smiled, and then started heading away from the airport. "Wait for us, Ash!" Misty cried.

After a few weeks of traveling, the group came across a strange Pokémon. "I wonder what that is." Ash said.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex. "Piplup, the penguin Pokémon." it said.

May was shocked. "A Piplup? But those don't even live in this region!" she cried.

Piplup smiled. "Piplup!" it said.

Ash smiled. "It wants to travel with us!" he said.

The group continued on down the road to Littleroot City, where Pikachu destroyed May's bike with a thundershock. "Well, I guess I'll be walking with you and your friends." May told Ash.

Along the way, the group encountered a Torchic. "It's so cute!" May cried.

May caught the Torchic with her Pokeball. "Yes! I caught my first Pokémon!" she cried.

Later that day, Serena pulled Misty aside. "I need to talk to you." Serena told Misty.

Misty nodded. "Yes, we'll talk. But not right now." she said.


	22. Chapter 22

Serena and Misty were sitting on a tree stump. Ash was with Pikachu at the campsite. "What did you want to talk about, Serena?" Misty asked.

Serena sighed. "I have a problem. I love Ash, but he's already with you. But that's not the main problem. I'm also in love with you, Misty." she said.

Misty smiled. "I have a confession too. I'm in love with you, Serena." she said.

Serena smiled, and started leaning in to kiss Misty. Misty closed her eyes and started leaning in. Finally, Misty pressed her lips to Serena's. "What's going on here?" Ash asked suddenly.

Serena and Misty jumped apart at the sound of Ash's voice. "How would you like to be in a three way relationship with me and Serena?" Misty asked.

Ash smiled. "I guess I could get used to it." he said.

The new threesome walked back into the campsite, where May and Max were sitting by the fire. May noticed Ash's fingers were intertwined with Misty's and Serena's. "Are you three in a three-way relationship now?" May asked.

Misty smiled. "Yes we are." she said.

May smiled. "I'm happy for you then." she said.

Suddenly, a strange red and blue Pokémon walked up. "What's that?" Ash asked.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex. "Gible, the land shark Pokémon." it said.

May was stunned. "This region is being invaded by foreign Pokémon." she said.


	23. Chapter 23

Ash, Misty, Serena, May and Max were on the road to Oldale Town. "Hey, Ash." Misty said as she walked along.

Ash smiled. "Hey, Misty." he said.

Suddenly, a girl stepped out of the bushes. "Thank goodness I found other people. I'm Dawn." she said.

Ash smiled. "Hi Dawn. I'm Ash. These are my friends Misty, Serena, May and Max." he said.

Dawn smiled. "I can tell that you are in a relationship with both Misty and Serena." she said.

Ash smiled. "Yes I am." he said.

May sighed. "Ash, I love you. Can I be in the relationship too?" she asked.

Ash smiled. "Of course you can." he said, pressing his lips to hers.

Misty was less than happy at this new addition to her relationship with Ash and Serena. Serena was delighted. "I love you May." she said.

May smiled. The group then continued on to Oldale Town, where Ash hoped to sign up for the Hoenn league. "Ash, you're so cute and lovely." Misty said.

Serena agreed. "I love you so much Ash." she said.

May sighed dreamily. "Ash is the best boyfriend ever." she said.

Max sighed. "Girls are complicated." he said.

Dawn agreed with him. "Boys are complicated." she said.


	24. Chapter 24

Dawn and the others were on the road to Oldale Town. Dawn stopped to talk to Ash about the journey ahead. "It's going to be an exciting new adventure!" he said.

Dawn smiled. "I'm sure it will be." she said.

Ash smiled, and continued walking along. Misty came up alongside him. "You're an amazing boyfriend, Ash." she said.

Ash smiled. "Thanks, Misty." he said.

After a few days, Ash decided to quit trying to become a Pokémon master. "I'll never be able to beat all the leagues." he said.

Ash and the group decided to head back to Pallet Town. Before they could leave Hoenn, however, a dark-skinned girl crashed into Ash. "Sorry. I'm Iris." she said as they disentangled themselves.

Ash smiled. "I'm Ash and these are my friends." he said.

Iris smiled. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Ash sighed. "We're all going back to Pallet Town." he said.

Iris squealed excitedly. "I've always wanted to go there! Can I join you?" she asked.

Dawn smiled. "Of course you can!" she said.

Iris happily walked along with the others. "I'm not sure I trust her." May said.

Ash smiled. "I do. And that's all that matters." he said.


End file.
